Deception
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: Sometimes, you think you know someone. But there are times when you couldn't be more wrong. -Rated for Sexual Content-
1. Arrival

**LoveShinobi A/N****: Ello, ello! So I convinced Angelv to go with something a little darker and it was really just a spur of the moment story that we kinda just went with. Since, there was literally almost NO planning what so ever. Which was different for us, because we usually have a thorough outline. So I hope you enjoy! And as always.**

**Angelv ****A/N: ****Okay guys, this is a story that LoveShinobi came up with one night, and once I heard the idea, we just went with it. I think this is actually the first story we've ever written that we didn't plan out fully and just improvised, but it turned out really great. So, as always, read and review!**

**REVIEW! **

**Deception**

_Chapter One_

-Arrival-

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Neji leaned back a bit, since he and Kiba had been sitting on a bench outside the ramen stand for nearly twenty minutes now.

"Who knows." the more energetic of the two said. "It's probably Naruto's fault."

Neji nodded, his long brown hair falling in his face. "Most likely."

"Well they better hurry…isn't Gaara supposed to get here around noon?"

The Hyuuga nodded once more and then glanced up to see an excited blonde running towards them, a calmer Uchiha behind him. It had been a while since the last Uchiha had returned from his lifelong mission of killing his brother. Surprisingly, he had calmed down and was much more tolerable than he had been in their younger years. "About time." Neji said, standing from his spot. Kiba stood as well, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seriously what took you guys so long?"

"Naruto couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to bring shuriken or kunai." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and glancing towards the blonde annoyance.

The other two glared at Naruto and shook their heads. "You're stupid Naruto." Neji said with a sigh.

"Seriously man! You want us to be late?"

"Well! I'm sorry, but you know it's been a long time since Gaara came and visited! I need to be prepared just in case he wants to spar!" Naruto smirked, rubbing under his nose with his thumb.

Sasuke sighed. "Idiot, you're the one always begging him to spar, and then you get your ass kicked."

"I do not! I ALMOST won, you know that time…a couple winters ago…remember that?" he urged, looking to the others for help.

"You mean when Gaara had that cold?" Kiba asked, scratching his head in thought.

"You know what! He didn't have a cold! He was just trying to play off his almost defeat!"

Neji arched a brow and tried not to laugh. "He could barely get out of bed and you dragged him out into the snow."

"Whatever!" the orange-clad ninja fumed, crossing his arms angrily. "I still almost won."

"Hey guys!" they all heard, glancing over to see a familiar pink haired medic.

Naruto gasped and held his hand up, stopping Sakura in her advance with a yell. She blinked and stared at him oddly. "No Sakura-chan! This is man time! No girls! Gaara is coming to visit! I know it will be hard, but you'll just have to live without this sexy stud for a couple days." He snickered, giving her a suggestive look.

She sighed and continued to walk towards him, hitting him over the back of his head. "Idiot. I finally get a day off from the hospital, and you want me to leave?" she crossed her arms in offense.

"Sorry Sakura." Neji said, shaking his head. "I even told Tenten it was man time."

"Yeah Sakura, no girls allowed." Kiba snickered, poking the pink haired woman in the stomach. "Besides, if our ladies can deal with it you can. You don't even have a boyfriend, so it's not like anything is really different."

Sakura huffed. "Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted." She said, turning and walking away. "And Naruto, the next time Kakashi-sensei sets us up to spar, I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Suna." She smirked, waving at everyone before leaving.

Naruto shuddered at the thought. "Man, why do I always get threatened by her?"

"Because you're an idiot." Sasuke said.

* * *

Gaara and Temari walked up to the gates of Konoha, followed by two Jounin from Suna. The blonde looked over at her brother and gave him a wave. "See ya bro, I'm off to track down Shikamaru." And with that she walked off.

The redhead sighed and tugged at the traveling cloak over his clothing. "Such a scary woman. Poor Nara," he grimaced and then glanced back at his escorts. "You may leave and take care of business at the Kage tower. I'm going to find Naruto and say hello." With silent nods the two disappeared, leaving the Kazekage to himself.

He walked forward and looked around the village. It always amazed him how cool in temperature Konoha was. He turned the corner and caught himself just before he ran into someone. "Forgive me." He said quickly, meeting an intense emerald gaze. "Oh hi Sakura." He said, righting his clothing from the near collision.

"Hey Gaara, did you just arrive in the village?" she asked, giving him a friendly smile. She was glad that she'd looked up before yelling the many profanities that were on the tip of her tongue. It would have been embarrassing to insult the redhead before realizing who he was.

He nodded, crossing his arms under his cloak. "Yup, in fact I was just ditched by my sister, who apparently finds Shikamaru far more entertaining than me." He smirked, trying to show he was making a joke.

She chuckled. "Can't see why, all he does is stare at clouds and sleep. Personally I find you much more entertaining than him."

"Yes well, I know how chatty I can be. She must not dig that." He sighed, feigning disappointment. "Anyways, how are you? Still excelling in the medical field?"

"Yes, Shishou finally gave me a day off from work, not that I requested it or anything. But apparently it's not healthy to work every day, and I was told that if I even step one foot in the hospital before she tells me I can, I'll be stuck filing paperwork." She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways.

He actually laughed, somewhat. "Yes, well I suggest you listen to her. Speaking from experience, paperwork sucks. And I don't ever get a break from it."

"Well, it's not like she still won't try and make me do it." She looked up at him then. "So how have you been? Is the Tsuchikage still being a pain?"

"Isn't he always? He's a grouchy old man who just can't seem to make up his mind and insists that I am a young whipper snapper who is still wet behind the ears." He sighed.

This made Sakura laugh. "Well, for someone who's wet behind the ears, you do a really good job of running Suna. Besides, he should be getting senile any day now."

"We can only hope right? Thanks though," he smiled slightly and then looked around. "Hey you haven't seen Naruto around have you?"

She sighed. "Yeah, he and everyone else are waiting for you at the ramen stand. Apparently it's a 'guy's day'" she made air quotes. "So I guess I'll see you later."

He gave her a curious glance, trying to hide his amusement. "I'm sorry, is it my doing that you don't get to hang with your punching bag today?"

Sakura crossed her arms and smirked. "Actually, yeah. Guess that means I have to be mad at you now." She said, although the humor in her eyes said otherwise.

"Well then," he glanced off, before returning his gaze to her own. "To make up for my terrible folly, why don't you allow me to treat you to dinner tomorrow night?" he said, actually sounding genuine.

"That would be quite acceptable." She smiled then. "What time should I expect you at my apartment?"

He gave it some thought before answering, but as he did he smirked. "How about six? I should be done beating the crap out of Naruto by then."

"I'll be ready by five forty-five." She smiled before stepping around him to continue on her way. "See you then." She said over her shoulder, waving goodbye to him.

"I'll be right on time." He waved as well and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she flipped through a catalogue. She needed to get some groceries, and was trying to find any coupons she could use for them. Not that money was tight or anything, but she was very frugal with her money, and didn't like to waste it.

Not fully paying attention to where she was going, she was startled when she ran into someone. "I'm so sorry!" she said, stepping back and looking up in surprise. When she was met with a mostly hidden face, she smiled. "Hi Shino, sorry for running into you, I wasn't paying attention." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "That's actually the second time I've run into someone today, guess that means I'm just a klutz."

"No problem Sakura. I am usually more vigilant. I apologize for not being so in this moment." He nodded, going silent then, but not moving from his spot in front of her.

"No, it's fine." She laughed awkwardly, wondering why he hadn't moved so that she could go on her way. Did he have more he wanted to say, was he waiting for her to say something…? She was never sure when she talked to the bug master. "So…um…what have you been up to lately? I heard your team just got back from a mission, did it go well?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back, still holding her catalogue.

"Yes it did." He replied.

"That's good." She said. Then she stepped to the side in an attempt to go on her way. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a lot of things to get done before Shishou lets me go back to work." She said. He moved in front of her, stopping her once again.

"You have a few days off?"

She held in a sigh. It wasn't that she didn't like Shino or anything, but he gave her the creeps. He was just so awkward to talk to. "Just today and tomorrow. She wants me to relax a bit."

"Well." He paused, pushing up his shaded glasses. "Tomorrow I was going to go visit the larva, it would be wonderful if you'd accompany me. You could even hold them if you wanted."

"Oh, um…" she blinked. "That's a really generous offer Shino, since I'm sure your Clan doesn't really let outsiders close to the larva, but I already have plans tomorrow. Sorry." She said, although in reality she wasn't. She hated bugs with a passion, but knew that he would be offended if she said otherwise, and she didn't want to offend him. After all, everyone was allowed to have their quirks, however weird they were.

"You do?" he asked, actually a hint of an emotion in his monotone. "With who?"

"With Gaara." She smiled slightly. "He's going to take me out to dinner tomorrow night. And during the day Ino is making me go to a beauty spa with her, Tenten, and Hinata. Sort of a girl's day." She told him.

"Gaara?" he asked, sounding skeptical. "The Kazekage?"

She nodded, her smile widening. "Yup, can you believe it? He asked me earlier this morning when he arrived. I'm not really sure what to wear though, cause' I don't know if it's technically a date or not. But I'm sure Ino will help me find something." Her eyes widened and a light blush came to her cheeks then when she realized that she was truly excited for her dinner with the stoic redhead. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. You probably don't care to hear about any of that stuff."

"It's probably not a date." He said sharply, sticking his hands in his pockets. "After all it is Gaara. I bet you're not even his type."

A hurt look came to her face. "Oh, well…" she wasn't entirely sure what to say to that, after all, she'd never considered it like that before. Not wanting to become depressed, she continued to look at it from an optimistic standpoint. "I'll still dress up I think. That way, if it's not a date, he can get a good look at what he's missing out on." She half-joked.

"Yes well." Shino said, moving around her, his shoulder bumping hers. She glanced over and went wide eyed seeing a large beetle sitting on her shoulder.

"Shino, your…uh…beetle is on me." She told him, proud of herself for not freaking out the way she normally would have in that situation.

He stopped and glanced back, making a slow advance on her. "Sorry." He said, lifting his hand from his pocket, cupping it over her skin and picking up the bug. "He tends to like smooth skin. I'll make sure he doesn't follow after you and burrow into your bed." He nodded and placed the bug in his pocket before walking off once more.

She swallowed hard, but waved to the bug master anyways. "Thanks! It was nice talking to you!" she called after him, turning to continue her journey to the marketplace. Inwardly she let out a relieved breath. Talking to him just got weirder and weirder every time.

* * *

About three hours later when she had finished her shopping and dropped her groceries off at her house, Sakura walked into the Yamanaka flower shop. "Hey! Ino-pig!" she called.

"Yo Forehead. What's up?" the blonde asked from the counter, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

Sakura walked up and placed her hands on the counter. "You're never going to guess who I have a date with tomorrow night." She said conspiratorially.

Ino glanced up and then back down at the gossip column. "What, did Sasuke finally get a taste of his own uninterested medicine and come to his senses about how madly in love with you he is?" she asked, turning the page.

She rolled her eyes. "No, and I don't like Sasuke that way anymore, you know that." She leaned closer to her friend. "It's Gaara." She whispered, awaiting the blonde's reaction in glee.

The blonde looked up, slightly wide eyed. "Gaara? Like smoking hot fine Kazekage Gaara?" She asked, her grin crawling quickly up her face.

"Oh yeah." She nodded, smiling in a self-pleased way. "He's taking me to dinner."

"No way, you big fat liar." She smirked, stepping around the corner and flicking her friend in the forehead. "Did he ask you? Like initiate and all?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Of course he did. I was on my way to the marketplace, and he and I almost walked into each other. We got to talking, and I kinda flirted with him a bit, and then he asked me if I wanted to go to dinner." She said.

"Sakura…do you know what a score that is?" Ino squealed, throwing her hands in the air. "He's totally gorge, he's rich, and he's a power ninja! He's like…a trifecta." She smirked, counting off the perks on her fingers.

"Well…" she hesitated slightly. "I'm not entirely sure if it's a real date or anything. I mean, it wasn't specified, so I don't know if I should dress up or not."

"Hm." Ino tapped her chin and then snapped. "Ah! Ok here's what you do, dress cute but casual. That way no matter what you have an excuse. Cause' you can be cute for a date, and if it's not you look cute anyways but in normal clothes, like you weren't trying."

She nodded. "Ok, so like, jeans and just a nice top? Or should I wear a skirt? A dress?" she asked out loud, becoming confused. This was why she had come to Ino for help. She would know what to do in a situation like this.

"No, jeans for sure and a cute top. Make sure you show off those boobs you finally developed, but not too much." She smirked, leaning back against the counter. "You don't want to seem too desperate."

"Ok. Thanks Ino. Do you think I should wear make-up?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, no! Only a little eyeliner and some mascara. Besides you don't really need it anyways."

"Alright." Then she bounced up and down a bit and squealed. "I'm so excited!" she stopped suddenly, as Shino's words from earlier came back. "What if I'm not his type? What if I do something stupid and ruin the whole thing?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Please Sakura. If you weren't his type I seriously doubt Gaara would give you the time of day. Besides, you guys are friends. And you know how I know it's true? Cause' I know how he acts around someone he hates and someone he's indifferent to."

"Like who?"

"Well he totally hates me." She snickered, looking over her nails. "And he's indifferent towards Tenten, so trust me. I think you're in the clear."

"Really?" she asked, her smile returning to her face. "I'm so excited about tomorrow night, I hope it works out." She said, rocking back and forth on her heels. "So, what time tomorrow are we all meeting at the spa?"

"Let's just say noon, I don't know when I'll be getting up. Kiba's been pretty frisky lately." The blonde gave her friend a wink, letting out a content sigh.

Sakura sighed, feeling envious of her friend for knowing what sex was like. It wasn't that she hadn't had any offers or anything, but she hadn't met the right person. "Yes, well, as long as we're done by five. My date is at six."

"We'll probably be done around three." Ino nodded and picked up her magazine. "Well, it's almost time to close up so get on home." She shooed, pushing Sakura towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let Kiba wear you out or anything." Sakura said with a smile, leaving the shop and heading home. She decided she'd better end her day early, since it would take her a while to pick out what she was going to wear. Smiling at the thought of her day tomorrow, she picked up her pace, wanting to be home before dark.


	2. Epoch

**Deception**

_Chapter Two_

-Epoch-

"I don't understand why we couldn't have just gotten some ramen for breakfast! It would take less time, and then we could spar!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. Gaara and Sasuke glanced up at him before returning their focus to their menus.

Neji simply sighed. "Because Naruto, normal people like us need _real_ food to get energy and actually be nourished."

"Yeah…" Kiba snickered. "Freak."

The blonde merely crossed his arms. "Whatever. A real ninja can survive on anything. That's just like calling Gaara a freak because he doesn't sleep. But he's still living."

"Sleep deprivation is more common than eating crap. I hardly ever slept when I was with Orochimaru for those two years." Sasuke said without looking up.

"Who would? That freak would come creeping in and try and do things." Kiba shivered.

Gaara let out a small laugh and glanced at his friend. "How did you manage to avoid butt sex?"

Sasuke looked over at the redhead. "For one, I never slept in the same room twice, and changed them around every night. And for another, if he was especially horny, there was always Kabuto." He grimaced. "You'd never believe the things I've heard."

"Yeah…" the Kazekage grimaced. "I don't really want to think about that." He shivered.

"Kudos to you man." Kiba nodded.

"SABAKU NO GAARA!" a loud cry came from the front of the restaurant. They all glanced up and Neji just groaned.

"Oh good lord." the Hyuuga ran his hand down his face as an energetic man in a green jumpsuit ran in.

Gaara just stared in slight alarm as Lee ran towards them. "How _could _you do this to me?"

"Do what?" the redhead asked, only growing more confused. "What did I do this time?"

"I heard about your date with my precious beloved Sakura! You know that my heart burns for her like the morning sun!" he yelled, falling down to his knees beside the Kazekage.

Kiba looked between the two before he spoke. "Whoa what?"

"Ok first of all." Gaara glared slightly. "Your heart burns for almost everything, and two, so what?"

Naruto hit his hands on the table, getting everyone's attention. "Wait a second, you have a date with Sakura-chan? Why would she agree to go on a date with you and not me?" he asked in despair.

"I thought we already established this Naruto. It's because you're a freak." Sasuke said.

"Still! Why Gaara?" he demanded.

The redhead just rolled his eyes. "I don't know Naruto, I guess she saw past my hideous face and terrible personality."

The Jinchuuriki just looked astonished. "Wow, that must have been really hard for her to do." He said, meaning it. Sasuke hit him upside the back of his head. Kiba fell forward, hitting his head on the table.

"Idiot." He muttered.

Lee stood then. "Well I challenge you to a match for the Cherry Blossom!" he declared, pointing at Gaara. "We will fight for Sakura's love!"

"No."

"Are you saying that you fear losing to me? That you in fact do not deserve Sakura's affections?" Lee raised a large brow at him.

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an irritated sigh. "Lee, even if by some slim chance you beat me, Sakura is _never_ going to go out with you. Simple as that."

"I will never give up on love!" the green-clad man exclaimed, pointing into the air.

Sasuke spoke up then. "How about, if you can run one hundred laps on your elbows around the village in one minute, Gaara will fight you. And if not, you must accept defeat, and let him have Sakura."

Lee's eyes widened. "An excellent challenge Sasuke! No wonder they call you a genius! Okay, here I go!" he exclaimed, getting down on his elbows and running out of the restaurant rather awkwardly.

Naruto snickered. "Wow, I think he's dumber than I am."

Gaara just shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "Thanks for that Sasuke."

"So…" Kiba snickered and even Neji looked interested.

"Yeah Gaara, didn't see you for the dating type." The Hyuuga smirked.

"Especially not with Sakura." Sasuke said. "Does she even know it's a date? Or did you play it off like it's just dinner?" He asked, curious.

"I dunno." He groaned, "Does it matter?"

The last Uchiha shrugged. "I don't know. But that stuff seems to matter to girls."

"Well, I would have to say that if she dresses in something other than her ninja attire, Sakura-chan definitely sees it as a date." Naruto said with a nod.

"But then how am I supposed to know what to wear. I was just going to wear my normal clothes…" he leaned back, hanging his head over the edge of the chair. "God this is so complicated. So should I wear something else or what?"

"Wear whatever you're comfortable in I suppose. If she dresses up and you don't, it will look weird, and vice versa. If it were me I would just go in what I'm wearing now, but that's just me." Sasuke said.

The redhead sighed. "Well if it's a date…do I have to get her something? Like flowers? I don't really know how this stuff works. I had no idea it would be this complicated."

"I'd never get a girl flowers, it gives them high expectations." The ebony haired man said.

Naruto shook his head. "Well I'd get her lots of flowers! Flowers make girls happy!" he declared.

Neji sighed. "Why don't you just get her one flower? As a courtesy." Gaara looked up and met Neji's milky gaze.

"That's a good idea. I'll stop by that annoying blonde's flower shop later." He nodded.

"My girlfriend is _not_ annoying." Kiba huffed.

"Yes she is." The other four said in unison, looking back over what they were going to order.

Naruto looked over at Gaara. "So what time is your date? Do we have enough time to spar? Cause' I got some new moves that are gonna blow your mind." He smiled.

"Well I seriously doubt that, but it's at six. I told her I'd be done kicking your ass by then." He smirked, glancing up at his blonde friend.

Said blonde stood from his seat. "Well then let's go! Come on, I wanna fight now!"

Sasuke reached up and pulled him back down into his seat. "Sit down you idiot. We're not done eating our breakfast."

"Oh yeah, your normal food." The fox boy huffed. "I say we get ramen for lunch."

"No!" everyone shouted, glaring at him before returning to their meals.

* * *

Gaara stared in the mirror, a towel wrapped around his waist, for the first time actually trying to mess with his hair. He didn't really know why he cared so much what he looked like. It was just dinner, right? He sighed, giving up on attempting to fix his messy bed head. He walked out of the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair quickly.

He stopped at the bed, looking down at his clothes of choice. It was just a pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt with the symbol for Suna in white on it. He dressed quickly and picked up the towel, drying the rest of his damp hair. He glanced over at the clock and went wide eyed, "Crap!"

He grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket before pulling on his shoes and disappearing in a swirl of sand.

When he appeared, it was in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. He entered, hearing the small bell ring. He walked up to the counter where Ino was reading a magazine, not bothering with a greeting. "Your customer service sucks." He sighed, getting the blonde's attention.

"Yeah yeah." She said, straightening and looking at him, surprise lighting her eyes when she realized who it was that had spoken. "Oh! Are you here to get some flowers for your date?" she asked, giving him an excited smile.

"How does everyone know about this?" he shook his head and then looked around the shop. "I just want one…but it's got to be nice. You're a florist. What do you suggest?"

Ino just rolled her eyes, moving from around the counter to look at some of the flowers that they had on display. "Well of course I know about it. Not only do I know everything that happens in this village, but Forehead came in yesterday all giggly." She said, as she scanned the walls, taking down a few selections.

"She did?" Gaara asked, seeming a bit curious.

"Of course she did." The blonde said as if it was common knowledge. Picking out one final flower she went back around the counter and laid them all out across the counter. "Okay, these are all the flowers that Forehead likes. I didn't pick any roses out or anything, cause' she hates clichés. So just pick one."

"Ok…" he looked over the flowers and picked up a beautiful pink stargazer lily. "This one." He held it out to her. She took the flower from him and began to ring it up. "So…does she think it's a date…or what did she say?" he tried to ask casually.

"She wasn't entirely sure, so I told her to dress casually. Though," she gave him a suggestive look. "Between you and me she totally hopes it's a date. Poor girl," she shook her head as she rang it up. "She works too much." Then she looked at him. "You can just take it, it's on the house."

He took the flower from her and nodded, "Ok. Well…thanks I guess." He walked out then, heading down the street. He didn't know the exact location, but it wasn't too hard to pinpoint her chakra. He came up to the complex and grimaced. It probably would have been a smart idea to ask which number it was exactly. With a fortified sigh, he let his sand pick up and swarm through the air. It didn't take too long before he detected her, and then he allowed his sand to transport him in front of her door.

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door, trying to go over in his head what to do. He could hear shuffling on the other side of the door, and a muffled, 'One second!', before the door was opened to reveal Sakura, who was slightly flustered.

"Hi." She said, giving him a warm smile. She was wearing a lovely floral top made of silk that clung to her body nicely. It tightened around her breasts, and the straps were made out of braids of the fabric, that also scooped low across the top and back. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and black flats, and her hair was fluffed a bit, so that it had some volume. She only put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara, just as Ino had told her to.

"Here, I got this for you." He said, holding the flower out to her.

She took it from him, smelling it appreciatively. "Thank you, it's lovely." She said, grabbing her small red clutch from a side table. "Ready?"

"Yup." He nodded, waiting for her to go place the flower in a vase. She came back out and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"Let's go." She smiled. He gestured for her to go ahead and then followed after her as they descended the stairs.

"So I realized." Gaara spoke up, trying to strike a conversation. "That I probably should have asked where you lived before trying to find your house today." He smiled, glancing down at her.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I should have told you where it was. I guess for some reason I thought you knew." She said, giving him an apologetic look. "You didn't have much trouble finding it did you?"

He shook his head, "No it was ok. I just kinda tracked you like anyone would, by your chakra. Sand, a very useful skill I must say."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I can see how it would be. So, how quickly did you beat up Naruto? Did you break your previous record?"

"I did actually, I wanted to make sure I had plenty of time to get ready. Since…well I've never really been on a date before." He admitted, scratching at his cheek nervously.

"You haven't?" she asked in astonishment. Then she thought about it. "Actually, I guess it makes sense. I don't really go out either. Ino says it's because I work so much, and I suppose that's true, but I like what I do. You know?"

"Oh yes." He nodded. "Working probably has a lot to do with it. Though I think more in my case…I just don't really like that many people…they're all so annoying." He laughed and then focused down on her. "So where do you want to eat? I'm fine with anything really, since I'm starving. Had to skip lunch since Naruto demanded ramen, and there's no way in hell I'm eating that."

She chuckled. "Well it just so happens that I know of a lovely little place that serves just about everything you can think of." She said.

"Sounds fantastic." He smiled, placing his hand on her lower back. "Please lead the way."

She did so, taking him through the town and into the food district. Eventually they came upon a nice looking restaurant and Gaara held the door open for her. Walking inside, they stopped at the host stand, where a nice looking woman was standing. She smiled at the two when they entered. "Ah, Sakura-sama! I haven't seen you in a while!" she greeted. "And Kazekage-sama! What a pleasant surprise. Table for two?" she asked, grabbing two menus.

"Yes, thank you Chiko-san." Sakura smiled, blushing slightly. They were seated at a booth and once Sakura had sat down, Gaara took the space across from her, and thanked the hostess.

"Well let's see what they have here." Gaara said mostly to himself, looking over the menu. "Wow…this stuff actually looks really good. Wonderful choice."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "I figured out of everywhere here you'd like this place the best." She said, looking at her menu.

"So how was your day today?" he asked, setting his menu down since he knew what he wanted to order.

"It was good." She told him. "I cleaned my apartment this morning, and then went to the spa with Ino and the girls. And when that was over I spent about three hours getting ready for tonight." Her eyes widened at her admission. "Not that it takes me long to get ready or anything…uh…um…" her face turned a dark red then.

He looked up at her and smiled. "It's ok. I…actually tried to style my hair. Though it didn't really work." He laughed, trying to make sure she didn't feel too embarrassed.

"I like your hair the way it is." She said, just as the waitress came by to take their drink orders. Dinner flew by quickly, and Sakura actually witnessed the stoic redhead laugh more than normal. At least from her perspective, he looked like he was having a nice time. It wrapped up nicely, and Gaara insisted they get dessert elsewhere. After he paid, they got up and left, finding a nearby ice cream stand.

Gaara ordered a vanilla cone and Sakura chose chocolate, "You know…" the Kazekage paused, glancing over at her as they walked around one of Konoha's many parks. "In Suna we have salty ice cream."

"I've never had salty ice cream before." She said, looking up at him as she licked her cone. "Does it taste that much different than the ice cream we have here?"

"Extremely different, but this is still good. I tend to like salty more than sweet, but that's just me." He shrugged, taking a bite of his own as they stopped on one of the wooden bridges over the pond. "By the way…I know I probably should have said this sooner…but you look…very nice." Gaara said, looking off and biting into the waffle cone.

She blushed and looked down at the water in embarrassment. "Thank you." She said softly, biting into her own cone. They both lifted their hands, moving to rest them on the bridge railing. Sakura placed hers down and Gaara just happened to rest his on top of hers. Gaara actually blushed, removing his had quickly as Sakura's only deepened in color and she retracted her own hand.

"Sorry." He mumbled quickly, trying to find something, anything, to focus his attention on.

"It was my fault." She said, placing her elbow on the rail and resting her chin in her palm. "Nice night." She observed, looking over at him.

"Yeah it is." He nodded, looking up at the orange sky, the sun had already begun to set a while ago. "Konoha always seems to have nice sunsets."

"Yeah." She sighed. "But Suna has really nice nights. Here the lights stay on, so you don't really see the stars."

"That's true. But that's cause' Suna's better than Konoha." He smirked, looking down at her with a taunting gaze.

She raised a delicate brow at him. "Oh really? I highly doubt that, after all, I don't live there, so it can't be the best." She smiled slightly.

A slow smirk spread across his face as he leaned closer, "And you think wherever you live is best? Do elaborate."

She turned and faced him fully. "What I mean is, I am the best, and so wherever I am is the best place to live."

"Is that so?" he gazed down at her curiously. "The best? What makes you so confident?"

"Well," she smirked. "I am pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

"That may be true, but I have a bit more on my shelf than you do, Doctor." He whispered into her ear before pulling away.

She gave him a curious look then. "Wait, you think I'm awesome?" she asked, dropping their little game.

"Well, uh," he stuttered a bit, the arrogant expression falling right off his face. "I mean, sorta. You know…" he trailed off, actually at a loss for words. "Well you know...maybe." he huffed, crossing his arms, since he had already finished his ice cream.

"Maybe, huh?" she said, finishing off her ice cream. "Well," she placed her hands on her hips. "I _guess_ I think you're awesome too. Possibly." She lifted the corner of her mouth slightly.

He rolled his eyes, hovering over her slightly. "I'm a lot more than awesome Sakura."

"Really? Then what else are you, exactly? Enlighten me." She challenged, raising her chin just a fraction.

"Well let's see." He tapped his chin, then beginning to count off on his fingers. "There's awe inspiring, powerful, phenomenal, and then _exceedingly_ masculine."

She raised a brow. "Masculine?" she looked him up and down. "I don't fully see it."

"Well, there are ways I could show you, if you'd like." He smirked, touching her cheek gently with his finger tips.

"Please do." She said, enjoying his touch.

He laughed and then pulled away, starting back off the bridge. "Maybe some other time, after all this is only our first date."

She huffed but followed after him until she was at his side. "Well, since it's our first date, you have to hold my hand as you walk me home." She declared, grabbing his warm hand in hers.

"I'm not going to hold your hand because you told me to," he scoffed, but laced his fingers with hers. "I'll do it cause' I want to."

"Even better." She smiled.

They walked back, enjoying each other's company, but it came to an end when they reached Sakura's apartment building. The pink haired woman started forward, still holding tightly onto Gaara's hand. He stood still though, pulling her back to his place. He took her other hand in his own free one. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight Sakura." He smiled.

"I did too. Thank you for a lovely evening, Gaara." She said, giving him a shy smile.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." He bowed his head, brining up her hands and kissing them both. "I hope you'll indulge in my company on a later date as well."

"I would love to."

He smiled and pulled away, not letting go of her hands until the distance permitted it. "See you tomorrow Sakura." He waved, heading off into the thinning streets of Konoha.

"See you." She said softly, watching him walk down the street before heading up to her apartment. She smiled to herself when she closed the door, already anxious for their next date.


	3. Ordeal

**Deception**

_Chapter Three_

-Ordeal-

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she drained her bathtub and got out, wrapping a towel around her. She still couldn't stop thinking about her date with Gaara. Granted, it had just happened a few hours ago, but still.

She dried herself off and walked into her bedroom to her closet, taking out a black tank top and a pair of black shorts to wear to bed. Towel drying her hair a bit, she hung up her towel and picked up her comb, brushing through her short pink locks. In the mirror of her vanity she could see the flower he had given her, which she had put on the table next to her bed. She smiled as she thought of him.

He was so sweet. So much more different than she thought he'd be. Out of all the first dates she'd ever been on, as she had yet to go on a second, this one was by far the best. Once she was dressed and ready for bed, she turned off her bedroom light and walked over to her bed, giving it a skeptical look.

Unable to help herself, she ripped back the comforter and checked under the sheets as she had the night before, making sure that Shino's beetle wasn't there. That would have just been horrible. Assured that everything was fine, she crawled under her covers, letting out a content sigh as the cool sheets touched her skin. Snuggling into them, she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A few specs moved across the room, sliding the lock on the window. Two hands pressed against the glass and slid the window up. A shadowed figure entered the silent room and took in the scene. The room was in order, and the occupant was fast asleep in her bed. The man walked closer to the bed, hovering over the pink haired woman, who was oblivious as to what was going on.

As carefully and silently as possible, Sakura's wrists were tied to her headboard with a thin rope. The sheets were pulled back, revealing her beautiful form. A pale hand caressed her side, making her smile sleepily as she mumbled into her pillow. Before doing his intended deed, he placed a seal on her back, letting it stick and begin leeching off her chakra.

Sakura jolted awake when she felt her shorts ripped off and the cool air against her naked flesh. She attempted to sit up, but a hand grabbed her head and forced it back into the sheets. "Long time no see, Sakura." A deep, but unforgettable voice said into her ear.

She went wide eyed. "G-Gaara? What are you doing?" she demanded, trying to glance back and get a better look.

"Just relax Sakura." The redhead smirked, moving his hand between her legs from behind and rubbing her most sensitive area. "If you don't, this is going to be very painful for you."

She tried to move away from his hand, but was stuck in place. "S-stop it!" she said, becoming scared, especially when she realized she couldn't use her chakra to get out of the ropes he had placed her in. Why was he doing this to her? Things had gone well enough on their date, if he had just continued like that, she might have slept with him eventually, but that was just speculation. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her fear showing through her voice.

He bit down on her neck, causing her to whimper out in pain. "I told you I would see you later, didn't I? I'm a man Sakura, and I have needs. Needs you are about to meet." He whispered into her ear. His finger slipped into her dry folds, making his smirk grow. "I didn't realize you were a masochist. That's kinda a turn on. But that's ok, we'll save this hole for next time. For now, I'll enjoy how tight your rear is."

He moved back slightly and her heart stopped when she felt something prodding her behind. "No, don't!" she said, struggling against her binds. But all it did was cause the thin ropes to cut into her flesh, making her bite her lip at the pain.

"I promise, you'll enjoy it…eventually." He said into her ear, shoving his slimy, erect member right into her anus, earning a shrill scream from the woman beneath him.

Tears welled up into Sakura's eyes from the pain. "Please stop." She whispered. She had heard Ino tell her about it before, since she and Kiba did practically everything, but this was not how the blonde had described it.

"No." she heard. But he began to pull out and she almost let out a breath of relief, until he rammed back into her, harder than the first time, and then the pace picked up. She squeezed her eyes shut as he continued to pound into her, her wrists still straining against their holds, the cuts in her skin becoming deeper and deeper. She just couldn't believe that Gaara would do this to her. If he had needs, like he said he did, then why her? Why couldn't he just go and find some whore? They would have been more than happy to satisfy the redhead.

On top of that, it just seemed so unlike him to take someone against their will. Sure, he had a troubled past, and used to be psychotic, but she had thought that he'd gotten past all that. Especially when he had become the Kazekage. Although, she supposed it could make sense, on some level, but at the moment she was too distressed to think about all of the psychological terms she had learned when studying to become a medic nin.

The act seemed to go on forever, the pain she was experiencing not lessening at all. She tried to shut down her mind, detach herself from the situation, but she was too distraught to do such an act successfully. Eventually, he picked up his pace, and Sakura could only surmise that he was almost finished with her, and she felt a glimmer of hope, since she didn't want to be in this situation any longer. With one final thrust she felt his hot liquid fill her. After remaining in her for a while longer he pulled out, letting the creamy substance flow out of her anus. He leaned over her, stroking her hair tenderly. "I'll be back for this one later." He breathed, rubbing his hand against her untouched hole, smearing the sticky substance over her lower lips.

He kissed her neck and then pulled away, taking out a kunai and cutting her bonds. "Enjoy." He smirked, heading back towards the window. He jumped out, taking to the roofs then and disappearing into the night.

Sakura curled into the fetal position, her entire body shaking from the experience. She brought her hands to her face and touched her cut and sore wrists carefully. Suddenly unable to stand how dirty she felt, she stood and ran into her bathroom, turning on her shower. She ripped off her top, reaching behind to rip off the chakra blocking seal before getting underneath the hot water and standing there.

As it cascaded down her body, she began to cry, the full weight of what just happened hitting her. Grabbing her body wash, she began to scrub her entire body vigorously, until the skin turned red. Hesitantly, she reached down and touched her privates, still feeling some of his semen there. A sob escaped her as she grabbed her scrub brush and washed there as well, not wanting any trace of him to remain.

She stayed in the shower until all of her hot water was gone and her skin was shriveled and raw. With shaky hands she dried herself off and grabbed some sweats, putting them on to cover herself with. Her eyes widened as she remembered what he had said. He would be back later. She didn't want him to come back and take her virginity. She didn't want to see him again at all.

Quickly she went into her room and scrambled to find her shoes. In the process she stepped on a small bug, its guts squishing out onto the bottom of her foot. Grimacing, she wiped it off onto her carpet and pulled on some tennis shoes, and as a second thought she grabbed her kunai pouch. Deciding not to take the risk of going outside, she used what little chakra she had gotten back and performed a series of hand signs, teleporting to Tsunade's office in the Hokage tower.

Seeing her mentor asleep at her desk, empty bottles of sake littering the wooden surface. She walked up to the woman and shook her shoulder. "Shishou?" she asked softly, trying to control her emotions. When the blonde didn't wake up, she tried something else. "I have perfectly aged sake with me and will drink all of it if you don't wake up this second." She said, standing back a ways.

Tsunade groaned and sat up, a red mark on her forehead. "Eh? Sake? Sakura, where is-" she paused and took in her student's appearance. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

She bit back a sob and took a fortifying breathe. "Shishou…something terrible has happened." She managed out, but then the tears began to fall once more. Tsunade was up in an instant and ushering Sakura towards the couch in the office. They sat down and Sakura curled up against her mentor, as the blonde stroked her hair.

"What is it Sakura? Did your date with Gaara go badly?" she asked, though the Hokage didn't think her student was that shallow.

At the mention of the redhead, her sobs only increased. "S-shishou." She cried, burying her head in the other woman's neck. "He r-r-r-raped m-m-me." She eventually got out.

Tsunade's brown eyes widened with shock. "What?" she gasped, holding Sakura by her shoulders and searching her tear filled gaze.

She nodded. "The date was fine and everything…but then he broke into my apartment. A-and tied me to my bed. And he stuck his…thing…in my rear." She said softly, eyes red from her tears. "And I couldn't stop him because he put a chakra seal on my back!" she started crying once more, the memory of it all too much for her.

"No, no, no, no. Shhhh." She cooed, holding her young student tightly and stroking her hair once more. "It's ok now. Nothing can hurt you while I'm here." She promised, bringing her closer. "And I swear…he will pay."


	4. Detain

**Deception**

_Chapter Four_

-Detain-

Gaara and Sasuke sat on the railing of one of Konoha's many bridges, tossing rocks into the water. "So, how'd it go last night?" the ebony haired man asked.

"Pretty good I think. She seemed to like the flower a lot, and we just went to dinner and walked around the park." The Kazekage actually smiled, tossing another rock in and having it skip a couple times.

"Did you kiss her?"

He shook his head. "No, I kissed her hands, but that was it. I don't really want to move too fast, you know?"

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. Otherwise she'd just think you were only dating her so you could get into her pants." Sasuke said, tossing out another rock. "Are you going to take her out again?"

Gaara shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe. I mean, I really liked it, but I do live in Suna and she lives here. Might end up being pretty difficult."

"True, but your sister and Shikamaru seem to be doing just fine. And if the distance became too unbearable, you could always request a specialist to come and improve the hospital system there. Because more than likely Tsunade will send her." The Uchiha suggested.

"True." Gaara nodded. They both glanced at one another and then behind them to see a few Anbu led by Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi? What's going on?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the masked ninjas behind the silver haired man.

Kakashi just sighed. "Something very serious has happened." He said, his visible eye looking over at the redhead.

"Like what?" Gaara asked, looking worried. "Is someone trying to attack Konoha?"

The leader of team seven just walked towards them. "Sabaku no Gaara, Fifth Kazekage of Suna, I hereby put you under arrest by order of Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha."

"Excuse me?" he stood then, his impassive gaze turning into a sharp glare.

"I trust I do not have to repeat myself." Kakashi said.

Sasuke stood. "Under what charges is he being arrested for?" he demanded.

The older man looked at his student then. "For breaking and entering, and for the rape and assault of one Haruno Sakura." He said, his hard gaze returning to Gaara.

"What?" Sasuke asked in astonishment, looking at his friend. Gaara just remained silent, a grimace set on his features.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Exactly what proof do they have of this _extremely_ treacherous accusation, since I assume you are well aware of the damage this is going to do to the ties between our villages." The Kazekage demanded.

"You do not think that Sakura's word is enough? She saw her assailant, and it was you Gaara. Now, are you going to come quietly, or do we have to use force? Personally, I would just love it if you resisted, that way I'd have an excuse to beat you." Kakashi said, lifting up his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan, since he wanted to be prepared.

"Oh I'm sure you would Kakashi." He grimaced, walking forward. "I'll go with you, but if you so much as lay a hand on me I will kill you all. Watch your actions carefully, because I did not do this."

"We'll let that be decided in court at your trial." He said, motioning with his head for the redhead to walk with them. He did so, and two Anbu stood on each side of him, so that if he tried to run he wouldn't be able to.

Sasuke watched them march away, and then immediately ran off to find Naruto, since he knew that the blonde would want to know what was happening to two of their friends.

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk, her elbows propped on her desk with her fingers laced together. She rest her chin on her linked hands, and leveled the young Kazekage with a stern look. He had just been brought into her office, and the Anbu remained in position, while Kakashi moved to stand next to the Hokage. "I trust I do not need to explain to you the gravity of your actions." She said.

"And I trust you are aware of what you are doing Tsunade. Because falsely accusing a Kage is about as bad as it gets." He replied formally, crossing his arms.

She sighed, sitting straight. "Look, Sakura does not lie. And if she says that she knows it was you, I have no reason not to believe her." She said. "Besides, while under arrest you will be kept in a high level cell. Nobody will touch you, and you will still be treated with the respect a Kage deserves, since, until proven guilty in trial, you are still innocent."

"If I'm innocent until proven guilty then why the hell are you locking me up? I didn't do it!" he actually yelled, seeming to lose his cool for only a moment. "This is insane. Why would I rape her? No offense, but if I was really _that_ desperate, I could easily find someone willing."

She stood, placing her hands on her desk. "Save it for your trial." She ordered, raising her voice a bit. "We are locking you up as standard procedure, and as a precaution. You may send a letter to the Council of Elders in Suna, informing them of this, otherwise I will do it myself. We are currently locating Temari in order to tell her of the news as well."

Gaara's glare turned icy. "You're going to regret this Tsunade. I hope you're ready to face the consequences. If you so much as send a sticky note to Suna, consider that a declaration of war. I will inform _my_ village of this transgression. You better watch your step." He warned, holding out his hand and allowing all his sand to swarm and form his massive gourd. "And just so you can't accuse me of any more bullshit, you can watch my sand for me. Don't get it wet." He walked forward and dropped it onto her desk, splitting it in half just from the weight.

The blonde Hokage lifted the gourd and sat in on the floor next to her desk. "Don't think that I am not upset about it as well. I assure you that I will investigate this matter fully, and no action will be taken until I am positive of what really happened." She looked at him then. "The trial will be in two days at nine a.m. sharp, as I must spend today putting together the necessary documents and such."

"I could honestly care less. Just make sure someone interesting is guarding my cell."

"I will have your guards rotate every few hours." She said. "Take him to where he will be held." She ordered then. "And somebody get me a new desk."

Kakashi rolled his eye and then walked next to the redhead. "Come this way." He said, walking to the door. Gaara followed after him silently, a frown etched into his features. Sakura better hope this trial took a long time, because when he got out he was going to _kill_ her.

The silver haired man led him through the halls to the lower levels of the tower, though when they stopped it was in front of a large wooden door. He opened it and allowed the redhead to enter. Where there was another wall of bars, with a door, leading into another room that appeared to be a small suite, with a bed, a desk, and even a place to bathe. It had everything you would need to be comfortable, but lacked privacy. "This is where you will be kept." He said, opening the barred door. "You will receive three meals a day, and some spare clothes will be brought for you to wear to the trial." He informed the other man.

He stepped inside, hearing the bars slam and lock into place. He glanced back at the Konoha Jounin and then forward once more. "I've got a question."

"Yes?" he asked, standing there, since he was to be the first guard until Tsunade found someone else.

"Is Sakura going to be at the trial?"

The older man sighed. "Yes, she has to be, in order to give a formal testimony."

"Good." He smirked. Sakura was going to pay for this. How _dare_ she. After all he had done for her, she goes and does something like this? Then the reality finally sunk in, Sakura had been raped. He frowned, a sadness overwhelming him for only a moment, before anger overtook him. Who had done it? But then it directed back at his accuser. How could she think it was him? He walked over towards the bed and sat down, crossing his legs and taking a meditative state. He would need to remain calm, and his emotions were beginning to run wild.

Kakashi remained standing there and facing the cell, deciding that it would be best to leave him alone. Now that he had thought about everything, it didn't fully make sense. But he had heard Sakura's story, or some of it anyways, and now had heard a bit of Gaara's. From his experience in the war and in Anbu, he was extremely good at telling when people were telling the truth or not. And he knew that the young Kazekage wasn't lying when he said that he didn't do it. But if he didn't do it, then who did?

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga Compound, Sakura was being shown to her room by Hinata. She didn't feel safe staying alone anymore, and the Hyuugas had been gracious enough to offer to watch over her. "You can stay here Sakura, right across the hall from me and Neji, next to my sister Hanabi." The quiet woman said.

"Thank you Hinata." She said softly, clutching her bag of clothes to her chest. She shuffled into the massive room, but didn't care that it was nicer than her own at home. Her apartment had been searched for clues, but none could really be found.

She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, her gaze on the floor. Hinata nodded. "I will come get you when lunch is prepared." She said softly, closing the door and leaving the pink haired woman alone.

It saddened Hinata to see the pink haired woman like this. She was so quiet, so sullen. Completely unlike her usual self. She turned and walked down the hall, stopping in the living room when she came upon her father.

"How is our guest?" the stoic man asked.

"Not good Father. She is very quiet and withdrawn." Hinata told him.

"Well hopefully her stay here will make her feel safer." He said, leaving to go into his study to work.

Hinata sighed and sat down on one of the floor cushions, fiddling with her fingers. She felt so useless right now, and she wished she could do something more to help her friend. Neji walked in then, a frown set on his face. "I don't understand why we have that lying snake staying with us." He said, sitting down on one of the floor cushions as well, waiting to be served his tea.

"Neji, why would Sakura lie?" Hinata asked, moving to sit across from him.

"Why would Gaara rape her?" he countered. "Not only is that extremely uncharacteristic, but he's a Kage. One of the most powerful and respectable people in our land."

She sighed as their tea was served. "I think the entire thing is a set up." She said. "The only problem is trying to find out what really happened." She began to put sugar in her tea.

"I think Sakura's just PMS-ing." Neji said, picking up his own cup and taking a sip.

"I highly doubt that Nii-san." Hinata said, smiling slightly at the stereotype. "But, regardless, she has been through a traumatic experience, and as her friends we should not only be there for her, but for Gaara-sama. Are you set up as one of his guards?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, and I are to switch out at four hour intervals. So twice a day."

"Please give him my regards." She requested. "I am sure he's very unhappy with the turn of events."

"Oh he's going to kill Sakura. I went and visited him earlier." He said simply, drinking the rest of his tea and then refilling his glass.

"I hope not. She's been through enough already. You should see her. She's so withdrawn, I could hardly get her to say a word." Her gaze saddened as she took a sip of her tea. "I wish there's something I could do to help."

Neji just shrugged. "Well how would you feel if Naruto accused you of raping him? I mean…" he sighed, since that didn't make much sense. "You know what I mean."

"I understand." She nodded, blushing a bit at the thought. She rose then. "I am going to go and make her something to eat, see if she's hungry. Would you like anything?"

"No I'm ok." He sighed, standing as well. "I'm going to go see Sasuke. We're going to try and see if we can find out anything while Kiba is on guard duty."

"Okay. Good luck." She told him heading into the kitchen. She decided that a sandwich was her best course of action, so she got out the bread and some meat and cheese. After putting that together, she poured a glass of water and put everything on a tray. She carried it down that hall and knocked on Sakura's door before opening it. She frowned slightly when she saw that her friend had curled into the fetal position in the center of her bed, leaving her bag of clothes on the floor.

"Sakura, I brought you something to eat." She said softly, setting the tray on the bedside table. The pink haired woman remained unresponsive, her gaze trained on the window across the room. Hinata placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "You need to eat Sakura. It isn't healthy."

"I will eat later Hinata. Thank you." Sakura said, not looking at her. "But for now I wish to be alone."

"Okay." She nodded. "Please tell me if you need anything." She turned and left the room then, hoping that her friend would get better.

When she was left alone, Sakura began to cry silently. She was still in pain, and her wrists were still cut, for evidence for the trial that was to happen tomorrow. She would have to get up in front of everyone and say what had happened. She didn't want to though. She didn't want to be in the same room as Gaara, she didn't want to see him. But she knew it was necessary.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she closed her eyes and wished that she could just forget everything.


	5. Visit

**Deception**

_Chapter Five_

-Visit-

The next day, Sakura sat in the lavish garden at the Hyuuga Manor on a bench next to the koi pond, watching the fish. She had mostly kept to herself since arriving, not really wanting to be around people and their pitying looks or comments.

She had only nibbled at the food that had been given her, not having much of an appetite. And the only reason she did this was so that Hinata wouldn't force her to eat. She knew what people thought of her. Some were on her side, and others believed that she was lying for no apparent reason. But she didn't care. She knew what happened, after all, she was there.

She slipped off her boots and began to dangle her toes in the water, making drops of water fly and form ripples in the pond. She was very grateful to the Hyuuga clam for allowing her to stay with them until she felt safe being on her own. Normally a clan wouldn't let an outsider stay within their walls, and so this was a big deal.

Sighing as she continued to think of her ordeal, something that had constantly been on her mind for the past two days, she placed her hands on the bench and continued to watch the fish, wishing that her life could be as simple as theirs.

She then felt a presence behind her, and cold fear shot up her spine until the one behind her spoke. "Hey Sakura."

She turned and looked up to see the bug master. Assured that it was him, she looked back down at the pond. "Hey Shino. Hinata is inside, if you came to find her." She said, her voice sullen.

"I did. I just came by to give her some reports to decode." He said quietly. There was a long silence and she almost turned around to tell him to leave but he moved and sat next to her. "I heard what happened."

"Everybody's heard what happened." She stated, continuing to watch the fish.

"How are you?"

She looked at him then, anger on her beautiful face. "How do you think I am?" she asked harshly, her anger at the entire situation lashing out. Then she looked back at the pond. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I know you must be going through a difficult time." He pat her leg awkwardly and as he did a beetle crawled from his sleeve and scampered up her leg.

Her entire body stiffened at not only the contact, but at the bug. "Shino…your bug." She said in slight alarm. He glanced down and lifted his hand, reaching high and cupping around her thigh to get the pesky insect.

"My apologies. They really seem to like you."

She shook her head. "It's no problem. I'm just weird about touch right now is all." She told him. "Although it's weird, I've never seen your bugs take to anyone the way they do to me." She commented, wanting to keep the conversation away from her rape.

"I informed you already. They love soft skin and yours…" he paused, lifting his hand and stroking her cheek. "Is very soft."

At the feel of his hand on her cheek, she shivered, feeling the same fear shoot through her that did the same night of her rape. "Oh, thanks." She said awkwardly, shying away from his hand. She wasn't trying to offend him or anything, the same thing happened to her when anyone touched her, and she couldn't control the reaction yet.

He retracted his hand and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how terrified that awful Kazekage made you. I knew I should have told you the odd things my bugs heard."

"Odd things?" she asked, looking up at him. "What kind of odd things?"

"Bugs have a way of sensing things deeper. They felt something bad coming from the Kazekage. I was going to tell you that you shouldn't go with him, but I thought he was better than that. Apparently not." he held out his hands as a few bugs crawled over his flesh.

"Oh." She said, watching the bugs on his hand. "Well he did have a pretty troubled childhood. So I guess it makes sense."

"No, that's no excuse. He should be punished so his terrible crime."

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. "I just…can't believe he'd do that. We had such a good time on our date, you know?" she placed her chin on her knees.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and attempted to sooth her. "Well this just proves you never really know what's going on in someone's head."

"I guess so." She said, stiffening from his touch but not saying anything about it. After all, she needed to get over this fear some time. Wanting to stop talking about it, she decided to change the subject. "So…um…how are the larva doing?" she asked, even though she really didn't want to know.

He actually seemed interested in a topic. "Very well. They are growing well, I actually have some with me if you'd like to see." He said, unzipping his jacket and reaching under his shirt. There was a gross sticky sound and he scooped out some goop that had little larva wriggling around in it. "See." He held his hand in her face.

Her eyes widened and she leaned back a bit, looking at the small worm-like things in his hand. "Oh, um, wow." She said, successfully keeping her disgust off her face. "H-how long until they cocoon?"

"Just a couple more days. They'll have to be wormed into the body before then so they can cocoon in the blood." He explained.

"And…uh…how long do they have to stay in the blood?" she asked, glad that she was able to control her reactions.

"A couple weeks. Then they crawl out and get used to the air before returning to the hive. It's a very interesting process." He nodded, poking at the larva.

"Yeah…it sounds interesting." She said.

"They have an odd odor, want to smell?" he asked, holding his hand up to her nose.

She shook her head. "No thanks!" she said, slightly alarmed. "My stomach has been acting up lately, and I don't want to risk throwing up on you or anything." She held up her hands then.

"Hm." He moved his hand back and replaced the larva. "Well, see you later Sakura. Just make sure you don't look him in the eyes tomorrow. Or else you'll lose your nerve." He nodded and stood.

"Thank you for stopping by to see me Shino. I appreciate it." She said.

He waved and then walked off, disappearing into the house. Sakura turned and looked back at the pond, extending her legs and placing her toes back in the water. She sighed, dreading the trial that was to come in the morning.


	6. Trial

**Deception**

_Chapter Six_

-Trial-

Gaara followed after Kakashi, a frown set in place. He'd been literally doing nothing but meditating for the past two days. He was led into a large room where Tsunade sat at the front on a platform, looking over the rest of the crowded area. The spectator's seats were filled, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba sat in front. Gaara sat down, not sparing a look at the rest, since he didn't care. He just had to prevent himself from killing Sakura out of rage.

Sakura walked into the room then, causing everyone to go silent. She walked down the aisle and sat in her designated seat, on the other side of the room from Gaara. She didn't meet anyone's gaze, just stared at the wooden table in front of her. The redhead glanced over, glaring at the cause of this predicament. "Just breathe Gaara." Sasuke said, feeling a few sand particles beginning to float though the air.

Doing as he was told, Gaara breathed out, and faced forward. "Peace. Calm. Tranquility. Peace. Calm. Tranquility." He repeated.

Tsunade pounded her gavel, getting everyone's attention. "Alright, pay attention everyone. We will now begin with Sakura's testimony. Sakura." She said, looking at her pink haired student.

Sakura nodded and stood, walking up to the front and sitting down in the chair next to Tsunade's seat. "Now Sakura, please tell us everything that happened, and don't leave anything out." The blonde woman said.

"Okay." Sakura said softly, taking a deep breath before beginning. "Well, Gaara came and picked me up for our date at six, just like he said he would. We went out for dinner, and then got ice cream. When we finished he took me home, and I took a bath before going to bed." She began, and then paused, reluctant to finish her story.

"Continue."

"Um…well, I was woken up because my shorts and underwear were suddenly ripped off. I tried to move and see who it was, but my wrists were tied to the headboard with thin rope." She said.

"Show everyone your wrists Sakura." Tsunade instructed, causing Sakura to hold up her hands and show everyone the barely faded cut marks around her wrists.

Gaara rolled his eyes and lifted his hand. Tsunade arched a delicate brow and pointed her gavel at him. "Am I going to have to wait to poke holes in this story…or can I just end this now?"

"You have to wait your turn." She said, looking back at her apprentice, signaling that she could continue.

Sakura looked up at her mentor and then back to her hands as she resumed her fidgeting. "I tried to free myself, but there was a seal on my back that completely drained my chakra, so I was stuck. Then he…started to touch me, saying that I needed to relax, or it would be painful. I asked him why he was doing that, and he said that he had needs that only I could fulfill. Then he…he…" she clenched her hands into fists, her gaze trained on her lap. "Put his…member…in my rear." She said softly. "And then, when it was over, he left, saying that he'd save the other hole for later. So then I took a long shower and found you Shishou. And that's it."

Tsunade nodded. "And you are sure it was Gaara?"

She looked up at the woman. "Well, I didn't see his face, he kept my head shoved into my pillow. But I could hear his voice, and so that's how I knew who it was." She said.

"Thank you Sakura, you may sit down now." The Hokage ordered. Sakura got up and went back to her seat, still not meeting anyone's gaze. Tsunade looked at Gaara then. "Gaara, you may come up and tell us your story now." She said.

He sighed and got up, walking over to the place Sakura had just occupied. "Ok well what _really_ happened was nothing." Gaara seethed, not taking his glare off the pink haired woman. "I took Sakura out and did exactly what she said, and then dropped her off at home. I went to Sasuke's and we sparred, and then I went to sleep. The next day I was arrested, falsely accused, and just saying, if I was really going to do such a thing, wouldn't I use my sand instead of ropes." He snapped. "Since it would be more effective and not leave marks or the fact that I wouldn't use a window. I can dissolve into sand."

At this knowledge, Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked up at the redhead, meeting his gaze for the first time since she had arrived. He was right, he would have used his sand instead of ropes. It made more sense that way, and he wouldn't have just left through her bedroom window. But, at the knowledge that she was wrong and had put him through this, caused her to look at her lap once more. If he didn't do it, then who did?

"Sasuke, can you vouch for this?" Tsunade asked, looking into the crowd at the young Uchiha.

He stood. "Yes, we did exactly as Gaara said. And I would have known if he had left the compound or not. There is an ancient jutsu in place that keeps track of visitor's comings and goings, as a precaution."

"Thank you Sasuke, you may be seated." Tsunade said. "And you as well Gaara."

"Yeah whatever." He got up and walked back over to where he was supposed to sit and crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

"And now we will-" Tsunade began, only to be interrupted by the bang of the courtroom doors. Naruto ran in then, pointing at the blonde Hokage.

"Gaara is innocent!" he yelled, stopping before her.

She blinked and looked down at him. "So you think Sakura is lying?"

"No, Sakura-chan is not a liar!" he declared, just as passionately.

"So…whose side are you on?" she asked.

He pointed into the air. "Whoever is right!"

Gaara just groaned, smacking his forehead. "Idiot."

"Naruto, will you just shut up and leave, you're not helping anyone!" Sakura yelled, going wide eyed, since that was the first time she had actually spoken up, and with conviction.

"But, I-" he began.

Tsunade hit her gavel on her desk. "Naruto! Just sit down, before I have you forcefully removed." She said. He nodded and sat down. Sighing, she began again. "As I was saying, now that we've done that, we'll take an hour and a half break, where the Elders and I will deliberate. Until then, court is adjourned." She hit the gavel once more, and Gaara's standard Anbu escort came up to him to take him back to his cell.

"If you don't _back off_ me I'm going to kill you when all this is over." The redhead glared, standing and walking off. "If I haven't left yet what the hell makes you think I would now." He rolled his eyes, disappearing behind the door. Neji and Kiba stood up, both walking over to Sakura.

Kiba grimaced. "Sakura what the heck? How could you do this to Gaara? It's so obvious he didn't do it!"

She glared up at him. "I know that now you moron!" she whispered vehemently. "But what can I do to fix it? I don't know who pretended to be him, and I don't have any clues as to who it could be." She sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Yeah…" Neji coughed. "That might not be the best idea. He kinda wants to kill you."

She looked at the Hyuuga. "But, I need to apologize to him. And, maybe he knows who it was. I mean, obviously the person who did it has something against Gaara."

"Which could be anyone." Kiba pointed out.

"Well, they also have to have a thing for me, right? I mean, the way he touched me, it was like, on some sick, twisted level he actually cared about me." She said.

"Then it must be Lee!" Naruto yelled, jumping onto Kiba, gripping onto his hair to keep balanced. "He's _totally_ obsessed with you!"

"Get off you psycho! Sic him Akamaru!" the brunette called as a giant white dog tackled them both to the ground and bit Naruto in the leg.

Neji sighed. "And Lee can't do ninjutsu…moron."

"Besides, he's too devoted and nice to Sakura in order to do something like that." Sasuke said, walking up to them.

Sakura stood. "I really think I should talk to Gaara. Besides, if he does kill me, I kind of deserve it." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah you do." Neji and Sasuke said together.

Giving them both a look, she moved past them and headed towards the door. When she felt a presence next to her, she looked over to see Sasuke. "Why are you coming with me?" she asked.

"Protection purposes. And I'm the one who has to watch Gaara for the break anyways." He said, shrugging.

They left the room and walked down the hall, going downstairs and to Gaara's cell. Sasuke nodded to the Anbu member standing there, and once the man was gone, the young Uchiha opened the door and walked in, signaling for Sakura to wait in the hall. "Hey Gaara." He greeted.

"Sakura you have about three seconds to get the hell out before I try and kill you…again." The redhead snapped, not even looking over to the twos entrance. He was sitting on the bed in the cell, in the same meditative state he'd been in for two days now.

She came into the room then and walked over to the bars. "Look, I know you didn't do it, and I'm sorry." She said, giving him a pleading look. "I know that doesn't really amount to much under the circumstances, but I wasn't really thinking clearly after it all happened and stuff." She began to fidget then.

He just let out an aggravated sigh. "You're right. It _doesn't_ amount to anything."

She glared at him. "Look, I got a fucking penis shoved up my ass okay? So _excuse_ me for being traumatized." She crossed her arms. "Now you can either help me try to figure out who set you up, or just sit there. Because unless we come up with anything, it is more than likely that the Elders say you're guilty. Because I know for a fact that they don't like you, despite what Shishou says." Sasuke's eyes widened at her language, but he just remained silent. It was best not to get involved.

Gaara just smirked. "Then I'll kill them too, cause' I'm already planning on leveling this horrible village. Thanks for accusing me though, now I _really_ hate women. No wonder I never tried to date."

She sighed. "Well, would you consider helping me figure out who set you up? All I've figured out is that they have a thing for me and hate you, which really doesn't get us anywhere quickly."

"You know what Sakura? I don't really need your help." Gaara said sharply, getting up from the bed and walking over to the edge of the cell, glaring at her through the sets of bars. "Since it's your fault I'm in here anyways. You know…before this, I actually kind of liked you but now…"

"Gaara." Sasuke sighed. "Just drop it ok? Let's suck up the pride and just try and figure this out."

"Easy for you to say Sasuke, you weren't accused of rape. And it's not even regular rape, the douche bag didn't even have the decency to go for the good part." The redhead growled out, pacing back and forth now.

"He said he was going to come back and do that." She looked between the two men. "What if he comes back?" she asked worriedly.

"He won't touch you again Sakura." Sasuke assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened slightly, but slowly began to relax, since it was Sasuke. "You're well guarded at the Hyuuga Compound."

She nodded. "You're right. Sorry."

Gaara sighed and stopped, glancing back at her. "No you're not. If someone can pull off pretending to be me, you think he won't go after you there? Look, _if_ this is even someone you know, you're going to have to think back on that night you'd rather forget, and find something that gives this bastard away."

"Okay." She began to chew on her nail then. "Well, now that I think about it, he didn't do a good job acting like you." She said, looking at him. "I mean, he sounded and looked like you, but he didn't talk the way you do. You know, with the same vocal inflections and stuff."

"That doesn't really tell us much Sakura." Sasuke said. She glared at him lightly.

"On top of that, he didn't…make me feel the way Gaara does." She blushed and looked down.

Gaara tried not to voice his annoyance with how useless she was being. "That doesn't help at all unless you're totally repulsed by some freak-who-can't-get-enough-of-you's touch."

She looked up at him, but then thought about it. "Well, Lee's touch freaks me out, but we already ruled him out." She said. Then she remembered the other day when Shino had touched her when he'd gone to visit her. "And Shino freaks me out too, but that's just because of the bug thing, and he's kind of awkward to talk to."

"Ok…" Gaara sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on the bars. "Then think harder about the night it happened. There has to be something that gives him…or her…away."

"Her?" Sasuke grimaced.

"Might as well not rule anyone out." The redhead shrugged.

She nodded. "Okay. Um…well they somehow unlocked and opened my window from the outside. So whatever ninjutsu they can use, it would have to be something similar to your sand, right?" she asked.

"I suppose. Look Sakura just think really hard. I know it's going to suck but you need to retell me _every_ little detail you can possibly remember." Gaara grimaced, he didn't really want to hear it again, but somehow deep down he wanted to find whoever did this and kill them, but not because of the hell it was putting him through.

She sighed, trying to work up the nerve to retell it in the most detail she had yet. Sensing her discomfort, Sasuke nodded to the redhead and slipped out of the room, deciding to wait in the hall. Picking a spot on the wall to talk to, she began to recite it all.

"First he ripped off my shorts and began to touch my…you know. And he said that I needed to relax, otherwise it was going to hurt. Then he bit my neck here," she indicated with her hand. "and said he was doing it because he was a man and had needs, needs that I could meet. Then, he stuck his finger in me, and said something about me being a masochist, because I wasn't wet." She hugged herself then. "He said it was a turn on, so I thought that that was when he was going to rape me. But then he said he would save it for next time and just enjoy how tight my butt was, before sticking his member in me. I begged him to stop, but he just said no and went faster." Tear-filled emerald eyes met his gaze. "I don't remember much about the during part, I was trying to block it and separate my mind from my body. But when he was done he smeared his semen onto my privates and said he would get that hole later, kissed my neck, cut me loose, and then left."

Gaara frowned, watching her as she tried not to cry. In a quick swirl, he disappeared and formed on the other side of the bars, staring at her back. "Obviously it's someone who needs to prove something. And is insecure."

She turned around, wiping at her eyes. "Well, after that I took a shower. And then when I went to get dressed, I remembered that he had said he'd come back, and so I quickly grabbed my shoes and went to see Tsunade-shishou." She grimaced. "But I stepped on this bug with my bare foot, and that was really gross. I absolutely hate bugs." She shivered slightly.

"And you can't think of anything? Or anyone?" he sighed, crossing his arms. "It's obviously a creep, who can't seem to get his way. But I don't understand…why me? Just because we went out on one date?"

She thought about it. "Well, what about the day before our date? Did you tell anyone about it, other than the guys?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No…I went and sparred and then went to sleep. They found out the day of, and Lee was freaking out and declaring weird stuff. Then I sparred again, took a shower and went to the flower shop. That's it."

"After I ran into you, I went to the marketplace to go grocery shopping. And there I ran into Shino. He heard that I had a few days off, and asked me if I wanted to go with him to see his clan's larva. But I told him I already had plans." She tapped her chin in consideration then. "Although, when he found out we were going on a date, he did say something along the lines of me not being your type, and that you probably found me to be annoying. Then I went and told Ino, who was super excited, and then I went home."

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked around quickly, scanning the walls. "And they're all about bugs right? That weird clan? My brother fought him and said the bugs were like specs and he could hardly see them. And you said you stepped on one in the aftermath?"

She nodded, and then her eyes widened. "Wait, you don't think-"

"It's kind of suspicious, you have to agree."

"You have a point. It does make sense." She shivered then. "And to think, he came to see me yesterday, and was trying to be all nice and stuff, though it was still weird."

The Kazekage frowned, gripping his shirt tightly. "Did he touch you?"

"Yes. His beetle crawled onto my thigh, and it took him longer than necessary to remove it, if you catch my drift. Then she stroked my cheek and said I have really soft skin, to which I shied away, since I've been kind of weird about people touching me since the ordeal. And then he put his hand on my shoulder for a bit before he left." She told him.

"Did it feel the same?"

"As that night?" she asked, to which he nodded. "Yes. It made me feel afraid and cold, but at the time I thought it was just my body naturally reacting to the trauma, since he was a man and all."

He offered his hand out to her, not making an advance towards her. "Then see if it feels the same."

She looked at his hand nervously, and reached for it, hesitating before placing her hand in his. Her eyes widened, and she actually felt her body relax instead of stiffen. "No, it just feels the way it always does when you touch me." She said, looking up at him.

He sighed, taking a hold of her hand and dragging her body towards his before resting his free hand on her hip. "And now?"

"No." she shook her head, trying to fight down her blush. "Nothing bad at all." He moved his hand down and took a firm hold of her butt, staring down into her face.

"And what now?"

Her eyes widened and she actually did blush a deep shade of red. "No." she said softly.

His mood seemed to darken then, "So how the _hell_ did you think it was me that raped you?"

"I don't know. Everything kind of ran together, it was dark, I was terrified, he sounded like you, I was in a lot of pain…" she trailed off, looking back up at him. "And the thing that upset me the most wasn't really that I was raped, but that it was you. Well, not really you, but you know what I mean. Because, I thought that things went really well on our date, and I had actually allowed myself to feel hope that maybe…it would work out. Though I doubt that will happen now, and I know there isn't anything I can say or do to get you to forgive me." She looked down then. "But I really am sorry."

He took his hands off her and stepped back, looking off to the side. "I did too…but now all I want to do is destroy Konoha. So…I guess it can't be that awesome anymore." He smirked slightly, glancing back at her.

She smiled slightly. "Well, I have always secretly thought Suna was better. But if I told anyone I'd just get butchered."

"Well you're going to have to find some evidence against him. I mean, it's only a theory right now…unless…" he paused, another frown setting in on his face.

Her brow furrowed at his face. "Are you suggesting I use myself as bait and we wait for him to come after me again?" she asked.

"Yes, but I would be there." He stepped closer to her, almost hesitating and retreating. He should be furious with her. Angry at what she'd put him through. But after seeing her and her tears, he just wanted to make them stop. To find who it was who was doing this. He stared down at her, almost craving her feel. "I would not allow him to do anything, just to catch him. But you'd have to tell Kakashi of this plan and no one else, and continue the trial. So that he thinks he's safe."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "But what about you? You shouldn't have to go through any more for my sake. I've already put you through enough." She said, becoming slightly distressed.

"Yes you have, but who else can be in a room and be undetected? No one, I can be there in a millisecond and watch from afar." He explained.

"Okay." She nodded. "I will tell Kakashi-sensei after the trial when he escorts me back to the Hyuuga District. He will be your night guard anyways, so no alarm will be set." She tried to fight down the wave of fear that she was feeling at the thought of Shino touching her again. It wasn't that she doubted Gaara or his abilities, but she was still afraid. Afraid of what could go wrong, should they fail, and afraid of the bug master's touch, as she remembered everything he had done to her.

"No." He shook his head. "You must postpone the trial. Pretend you cannot handle any more for the day. Everyone knows I can level this village any time I want, but they think I'm playing good prisoner while I wait. Then you will go back to _your_ house, where you will be alone. He's not going to be able to get you surrounded by Hyuugas."

This caused her eyes to widen. She would be alone? Back where it had happened? She hadn't been back to her apartment since the rape. Hinata had actually been kind enough to retrieve her clothes for her, since she had been too afraid to enter the place. "Alright. I think I can play that role convincingly enough." She hugged herself then, unable to quell her fear in the small gesture. "How will you know when to come? Or will you already be there?" she asked.

"Before you even arrive I will have my eye on the place." He assured her.

"Okay." She sighed then, and looked around. "It's almost time for the trial to resume. I should go upstairs, so that I'm there first."

He took her by the wrist and pulled her to his body once more, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I _will_ be there. You have no reason to be afraid. Find that arrogant courage that seems to have run off. I know you are brave."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, finding comfort in it. "My courage isn't arrogant." She pouted, opening her eyes.

"Yes it is." He smirked, leaning down a bit closer. "But it's ok if you need a man to protect you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled against his hand. "Lucky for me I found one that is not only cute, but _extremely_ awesome." She snickered.

"Oh yes, _extremely_ awesome. Doesn't get much better than this," he shrugged, resting his forehead against her and closing his eyes.

She brought up a hand and stroked his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes as well.

He sighed. "So when exactly do the perks of dating you come into play? If there are even any." He teased.

Her eyes snapped open, and she lifted her forehead from its spot in his. "You mean, you still want to date me? After everything?" she asked, astonished.

"Yeah well it hasn't killed me…yet. And it couldn't possibly get any worse, right?" he opened his eyes slowly, gazing into her own.

She smiled at him. "Well, you already groped my butt, and we haven't even been on our second date yet." She teased, poking him in the chest. "But I supposed I could allow you one more perk…for now."

"I'm pretty sure I've earned it." He said, letting his fingers trail down her arms.

She shivered at his touch, but in a good way. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed against him, leaning her head back to look up into his face. "Yes, you have. And so, I will give you something that wasn't taken from me. If you want it."

He smirked. "Is that a kiss? Or something much more elaborate?"

She blushed. "I was talking about my first kiss. I don't think we've been an item long enough for me to give you anything more elaborate."

"Hey," he took hold of her hips, pressing her flat against him. "I'm just saying, sex is far more pleasurable when you want it. But I would love this." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers before she could answer. She closed her eyes, enjoying being in his hold, and giving him her first kiss. Her hands snaked their way into his hair, and she idly marveled at how soft it was.

Their kiss deepened, becoming a bit more heated than either thought it would. Finally, Gaara pulled away and looked down at her, holding her face in his hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Go. You don't want to be late."

"Okay. I'll see you later." She said, kissing him quickly before breaking away and running out of the room, giving him a quick wave before she disappeared through the door. A few moments later Sasuke came in.

"So, she seemed a lot happier than when she came in here." He commented, taking his place beside the redhead and 'escorting' him out of the room.

"Yes well…" he smirked, glancing at his friend. "I have a plan."

* * *

Tsunade banged her gavel once more in order to get everyone's attention. Once the room was quiet, she began to speak. "Okay, now we will finish up the trial. First off I would like to-"

"Shishou?" Sakura spoke up, sounding extremely timid. The blonde woman stopped and looked at her student in concern.

"Yes Sakura, what is it?" she asked in concern.

Sakura began to fidget, and her lower lip trembled as she tried not to cry. It was very easy for Sakura to pretend like she was afraid and tired, because she was. She was tired of all of this, and she was afraid for what would happen tonight. Not really to her, but she was afraid that Gaara might be hurt. "Can we stop for today?" large emerald eyes met those of her instructor, and tears filled them. "I don't think I can take much more emotional strain right now. I really just want to go home, but I know I have to be present for this."

The Hokage nodded. "Okay." She banged her gavel. "Court will convene tomorrow morning at ten. Everyone is dismissed." She said, rising from her seat.

Everyone got up and began to file out of the room, and Tsunade came over and hugged the pink haired woman, trying to comfort her. Sakura returned the embrace, turning her head to get a look at Gaara without it being noticeable. She just needed to see him once more before preparing for what she needed to do.

He stood, facing away from her and following Kakashi out, he paused before he left the room and glanced back, meeting her gaze before quickly looking away. But she felt and odd, soft caressing on her cheek and when she touched her skin she felt the grainy particles.

Smiling softly to herself, she pulled out of her mentor's embrace. "Thank you Shishou." She said.

"Just come and get me whenever you feel lonely or afraid, Sakura." The older woman said tenderly.

"I will." She nodded, turning to Neji and Hinata. "I would like to go back to my apartment to stay. I feel like I have inconvenienced your family enough."

Hinata shook her head. "No Sakura, you weren't an inconvenience. Nii-san and I can take you home if you want, and I will have your bag sent over."

Neji watched her suspiciously, glancing over towards Sasuke and then the door the redhead had disappeared though. "Yes. It's best to try and get comfortable back at home, you don't want to be afraid forever."

"Right." She smiled up at him. "I'll never move past it if I continue to hide."

"And you usually charge in fists first anyways." He smirked, stepping aside to allow her to pass.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, perhaps this time I should wait for my opponent to make a move first." She said cryptically, moving past him and to the doors. Once they got outside both Hyuugas walked on either side of her the entire way to her apartment. Arriving at her door, she stuck the key in the lock and opened it, feeling her breath hitch slightly.

"Do not worry Sakura, there's nobody in your apartment, and I do not sense any traps or anything." Hinata told her, her byakugan activated.

"Thank you." She said, walking inside. She turned back to them and smiled. "Please tell Hiashi-sama that I appreciate his hospitality." She bowed slightly.

The Hyuuga heiress returned her bow. "I will. Bye Sakura." Neji waved and the two headed off then.

Sakura sighed as she closed her door. Turning to face her apartment, she decided that the best thing to do for now would be to clean it. After all, it was just barely early afternoon, so she had a lot of time to kill before dark.


	7. Scheme

**Deception**

_Chapter Seven_

-Scheme-

Sakura turned off the water in her shower and grabbed her towel, drying herself off before wrapping it around her. She had decided to just go about her day as if nothing had happened, and was actually feeling better. She was glad to be home, around familiar objects and surroundings. Not that staying with the Hyuugas wasn't enjoyable, but she felt that she didn't fully appreciate anything due to the circumstances of her stay.

Walking into her room, she grabbed a small pair of red shorts and a white tank top to wear to bed, going back into her bathroom to change. Normally she would just do it in her room, but she didn't know exactly where Gaara was keeping an eye on, and didn't want to give him a show.

Once she was dressed she brushed out her hair and towel dried it before going into her room and putting lotion on her newly shaved legs and arms. She was so happy to be going to bed, her day just wore her out completely. After cleaning her entire apartment, and doing some laundry, she had changed the sheets on her bed and remade it.

Pulling back her covers, she took a cursory glance around her room before crawling into bed. As a precaution, she put a kunai under her pillow before snuggling into her sheets and closing her eyes. She thought of Gaara as she began to drift off, and felt a small smile come to her face. She was really happy that it wasn't him, because in all honesty she had never truly believed it. And, surprisingly enough, she didn't feel an ounce of fear anymore. Now she was just pissed, and she couldn't wait until that pervert got his just desserts. Sighing once more, she rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

* * *

A few black specs crept under the shut window and moved around until the lock snapped. The window opened and a familiar figure jumped in. He looked around the room and saw the bed and the form snuggled beneath the sheets. He crept over, reaching towards the sheets, "I told you I would be back." The deep voice whispered, ripping back the silk.

The doppelganger went wide eyed, meeting a mirror of impassive jade. "Well, well, well." Gaara smirked, sitting up from his rested position in Sakura's bad. The clone went wide eyed and backed up quickly, heading towards the window that slammed shut.

"You're supposed to be locked up!" the fake Gaara pointed with a harsh glare that didn't even faze the Kazekage.

"If you really think that anything or anyone could possibly incarcerate me, you are a lot stupider than I thought." Gaara smirked, moving forward. His hand wrapping tightly around the clone's neck and slammed him against the wall. Sand crept slowly around his dangling limbs and solidified. "Now Sakura, you can come out now and face your rapist." The redhead glanced back to the closet. The door slid to the side, revealing the pink haired woman.

She came forward until she was next to Gaara, looking at the fake before her. She crossed her arms and looked into his eyes. "Drop your henge, or I will do it for you, and it will not be pleasant." She said, her voice hard.

"B-but how?" he gasped out, looking between the two.

"Because you're terrible at pretending to be me." Gaara said darkly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And Gaara actually knows the proper way to make a woman sleep with him." She said with a smirk that quickly vanished. "Now drop it, unless you have a thing for pain." She repeated.

"You would know." The fake smirked, making Gaara grimace. He then grabbed his neck, ripping him from the wall and slamming him onto the ground, the sand quickly following to hold him.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to her like that!"

Sakura looked down at him impassively. "Gaara, you're going to want to move out of the way for this." She warned, cracking her knuckles. He let go of the imposter and stepped back, watching her carefully.

"Don't hold back."

"Didn't even cross my mind." She said without looking at him, gathering chakra to her hands. She performed a series of hand signs for breaking another person's henge, and, letting out a shout, she raised her fist, lowering it quickly and punching the imposter square in the chest, the sound of his bones cracking audible as he made a pained noise. Sakura stood and swept some of her hair out of her face as his disguise began to shimmer and fade, revealing none other than Shino.

He cried out, straining to move to hold his sides since his body was in an enormous amount of pain. "That will only make it worse." Sakura said uncaringly. "I broke your sternum in half and cracked at least six ribs."

"It's always the quiet ones." Gaara sighed, crossing his arms.

She looked at the redhead, and then back down to her attacker. "This may be difficult for you to say, as I'm sure breathing is extremely painful, but I want you to tell me why." She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "And the longer it takes you to tell me, I will break a finger, joint by joint."

He gasped out. "I…I liked you…but…you always rejected me." He winced and wheezed, coughing up some blood. "And you said yes…to _him_. Don't you remember…he…he tried to kill you."

"So." She frowned. "That was a long time ago, before we became friends."

"And as psychotic as I was and am, I would _never_ do what you have done. That is despicable." Gaara snapped, glaring hatefully at the wounded bug master.

"Besides, you never asked me to do normal things. And I absolutely hate bugs." She shivered. "They creep me out."

"I…I just wanted your so…ft skin." He managed out with another hack. "And having…sex with you was so amazing." Gaara walked up and kicked him in the head, kneeling down beside him and grabbing his hair tightly, jerking Shino's head up.

"You didn't have sex with her. You raped her. Like a pathetic and pitiful man. Don't ever confuse the two."

"Why did you rape me Shino? If you liked me, then why would you do something so horrible? And why would you frame Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"You were never going to do it with me willingly…" he glared from behind his shades. "And who wouldn't believe that Gaara could do it."

Sakura glared at him. "Tons of people." She looked at Gaara then. "Do you want me to call in Kakashi-sensei? Or would you like to turn him in?" she asked.

Gaara stood up and glanced back at her. "Sasuke and Kakashi are already on their way right now. I told them to come here forty five minutes after I disappeared."

She nodded. "Okay. I should probably patch up his sternum a bit. I don't want it to puncture his esophagus or anything and cause him to die before he goes to trial."

"No," he took her wrist and kept her beside him. "I don't want you to touch him. He can be healed by someone less experienced, just giving him enough not to die."

"Alright." She said softly, looking up at him. "Thank you. Again." She smiled slightly.

He nodded and led her down the hall and into the living room, since his sand was keeping Shino pinned to the ground. "I told you he would not harm you again."

"I believed you." She said as they stopped at the doorway. "So, what now?"

"Want to watch a movie and make some popcorn?" he suggested with a small shrug.

She smiled at him. "Okay, you pick something out while I go start the popcorn." She said, heading off into the kitchen. He sat down on the couch and looked around the room.

"No you can go ahead and pick. I don't really mind what we watch."

Sakura made the popcorn and went into the living room, handing him the bowl as she moved and put in a movie. About halfway through the beginning, Sasuke and Kakashi showed up, finding the young couple on the couch, Sakura curled against Gaara with his arm around her shoulder. They bound and hauled away Shino, assuring them that they would inform Tsunade.

By the time the movie ended, Sakura was fast asleep with her head in Gaara's lap. One of his hands was resting on her head as if he had been running his fingers through her hair and the other along the back of the couch. Even he was asleep, with his head back, breathing easy.


End file.
